Smash Mind: One Wish
by The One Named Light
Summary: It's quite amazing how a single wish could change the course of a game to save the universe...


Okay, Now this is going to Piss off a lot of Anime Fans Out there, but it's my AU so what I say goes. So far I've done a Madoka Magica x Kingdom Hearts Crossover, a VR Troopers x Kamen Rider Crossover, so why not go a step further and go Three Way: Dragonball Z, Shugo Chara and Digimon Digital Monsters!?

Oh, boy... when I'm done with ya, the moment you hear 'No Digimon AU' is a moment you reach for the Peptol Bismol and some Jack Daniels...

* * *

><p><strong>Smash Mind: One Wish<strong>

**/Tai Kamiya/**

Here we were,

Fifteen Middle Schoolers

Or rather Twenty-Nine counting those Shugo Chara things

Amu and her Charas: Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Diana

Tadase and Kiseki

Kukai and Daichi

Nadeshiko and Temari

Nagi and Rhythym

Yaya and Pepe

Rima and Kusukusu

Lulu and Nana

Kairi and Musashi

Ikuto and Yoru

Darcia

Goten

Sora

Trunks

And me, Tai

We didn't want to tell Gohan

Because he'd tell his allies,

And take it away from us.

Our little Spiderbot.

As I walked towards my Chair

I readied my mind for our first target.

A look across the cockpit confirmed everything.

Fifteen Chairs

All filled

None Empty

We were going to win this.

**/Trunks/**

Well, I guess that's life.

Unpredictable

A five-hundred meter drop into the ocean

There was no way Tai could have survived **that!**

To be honest, I knew we would need to use the Dragon Balls after this.

But I agreed with Gohan that we would have to keep them a personal secret.

At least until the day we finish our battle,

I appear in the cockpit of our spiderbot

Fifteen Chairs

Fourteen Filled

One Empty

What's one little loss, Eh?

**/Sora/**

How...

I had my life planned out

But no...

We signed up,

as Martyrs to a cursed game...

Merely Batteries for a Toy...

And now,

I'm gonna die...

Like Tai...

And Trunks...

With no way out...

I looked across the Cockpit

Fifteen Chairs

Thirteen Filled

Two Empty

I wanted to go home.

**/Darcia/**

Can you hear my thoughts,

Of course you can't,

It's just a legend, An old wife's tale...

'The blood of the wolves can connect one's thoughts to others'

Don't make me laugh...

If you could however, just do me a favor

Look at him,

That Ikuto boy,

The boy had stood up to your stepfather

stood up for his old man

for me

the kid's mother would have been proud of him.

Just as you could be proud of me.

He was a mistake

A pleasant mistake

But a costly one nonetheless

The mother was lost to paradise sickness,

The fate we barely escaped with nary a scratch.

And now, I was to succumb to a fate that is far worse.

I know the others would be able to break the news to you.

You might actually be willing to enter the contract in my place with this knowlage.

But that's alright

Even as I die.

My spirit will always be watching...

And speaking of empty slots, one last look wouldn't hurt.

Fifteen Chairs

Twelve Filled

Three Empty

Protect them, Harmona

**/Goten/**

Utau-chan signed up for the contract.

As a result, two others joined us

Il and El

Two girls of opposing morality.

If I could describe how they appeared.

It would be two glowing figures shining,

no taller than an easter egg

Utau's shadow flowing into the figures

forming a gooey mass as the figures grew smaller and smaller.

Until it had retreated into a crack in the mass that grew bigger and BIGGER!

Until both clumps were as big as Utau and dissipated to reveal them in a flowing white dress.

They both said: "I am Reborn."

**/Gohan/**

"What is going on, Goten!" I yelled to my brother

He stated that he hid the Dragonballs away from the Z Fighters

To keep the so-called game away from us.

If we knew it was a multi-dimentional pruning system.

If we knew the price my brother would pay,

Like the four pilots that fell before him.

Tai Kamiya

Trunks

Sora Takenouchi

Lord Darcia

If we knew any of these lives would be lost.

We would have helped them.

We would have taken their place.

We would have wished the Casualties back,

And speaking of wishes, I was going to reclaim the Dragonballs.

"They're with Hinamori-sempai!"

We both got into an arguement upon the reveal.

Which mostly degraded into a debate about our father

I noted that there was a crack in the sky when Goten Cried out:

"I wish that our Daddy was NEVER BORN!"

How could he!

How could he say that at a time like this!

That was loud enough to be heard over at Korin's Place.

How could say that about you, dad!

Without you, we woudn't-

Wait, a crack in the sky?

Was that the doing of that thing Dende was talking about?

The Master Core?

If it could grant wishes,

It would be devastating...

I checked myself to see if I was okay...

And ultimately, my fears were confirmed.

Goten has damned the world to hell.

And we wouldn't be able to save it.

I saw Goten, Crying in fear.

And I saw them and noted that two of them were fading as fast as we were

Fifteen Chairs

Eleven Filled

Four Empty

Yes, Goten... I'm scared, too.

**/Goku/**

Whoa.

What is that?

A new dragon?

It's eyes were glowing

Those must be from another set of Dragon Balls.

It's certainly a unique one, that's for sure.

I noticed a crack in the sky.

Beyond it was a static glow

Like the ones you find on TV Screens.

Then I was struck by a bolt of lightning

But it felt less like shock

But more like a crushing feeling.

I could feel myself squeezing and contracting

Smaller and Smaller, I grew

And as I shank more and more

I had this vision of fifteen kids.

Two of which dissapeared before my eyes.

The last thing that I saw?

A circle of chairs.

Thirteen Chairs

Ten seemed warm

Three seemed cold

It felt as if something was missing...

**/Player Two/**

Impossible!

Goku just... Poof!

I can't sense him anywhere!

Within or beyond my realm of juristiction!

It's almost as If Goku was erased

erased from existance!

I headed to the realm of truth to see if it was true.

And there he was.

The Truth

"Ah, Hello, King Kai!" Greeted God "Would you like some Dori-"

"No time for Snacking! Goku just got obliterated right in Front of Me!"

The World looked at me. "Goku, I believe he was one of your pupils?"

"Of Course!" I reminded The Universe "He was also the one that defeated the likes of Freeza and King Piccolo!"

All sighed to himself... "Gods... Tell me, King Kai, Is it Christmas Yet?"

"Uh, well, It's a couple months away, buddy." I answered "What does-"

"I'm just having a bad December, that's all." One moaned.

I knew my perception of time was different from his.

And yet, I still put up with him.

"Goku wasn't obliterated." I answered myself. "He was just aborted from spacetime."

"And of course, His sons and Trunks were erased to reflect the change."

I couldn't believe myself. Goku, Purged from History?

"And since Goten was the only pilot recognized as being alive on his homeworld

"Since the other eleven contractees have entered the enemy cockpit.

"The world you once called home is automatically forfeit."

Wait, Contractees? Pilot? alive on his Homeworld?

My god, Dont tell me Goten fell for that-.

"Afraid so, Kai..." Said the Truth

"And give me back my POV Mic"

Ugh... Fine, you can have it!

**/Player One/**

It only belongs to me,

I am the Smash Mind, After all.

* * *

><p>Ain't I a cruel little stinker? Yes, the Truth is me. And yes, this is a sneek peek into the next big fanfiction project I've been alluding to since the second half of Antique! Oh, and dont you worry... There is another side to this story!<p> 


End file.
